mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline depicting the history of the world of Mortal Engines. Abbreviations: * BT: "Before Traction" * TE: "Traction Era" ------ Timeline: * Decades to hundreds of years CE/AD before the Sixty Minute War ** Present day. * 10,000+ BT ** Sixty Minute War. ** Start of Black Centuries * After Sixty Minute War ** Anchorage was led by Dolly Rasmussen. ** Dolly found an American submarine, the sole surviving crewman of which gave her a copy of the codes for ODIN, which were then made into the Tin Book of Anchorage. * 200 years after the Sixty Minute War, 10000+ BT ** a few civilizations began to rise to power * 10,000 to 3,000 BT ** Ice Ages ** The Scriven are driven south and east. * 1 TE ** Rise of the Nomad Empires. ** Start of Nomad Wars * Circa 7 TE ** The Khan family starts manning the Shield Wall. * 477 TE ** Start of Fever Crumb (book) ** Scriven Uprising ** The Movement conquers London. * 479 TE ** Start of A Web of Air ** Start of Scrivener's Moon * 480 TE ** Second Traction Boom ** London is mobilised. ** Paris, Hamsterdam, Bremen, Anchorage and other famous cities are mobilised. ** Start of the dreaded Wheeled War * 500 TE ** Airhaven is founded. * 520 TE ** End of the Wheeled War ** Diet of Ulp conference ** Tenets of Municipal Darwinism is set out.The Traction Codex * 600-800 TE ** Golden Age of Traction begins. ** Unofficial truce with Anti-Traction League begins. ** Air Trade booms, with major technology leaps occurring. ** Numerous Suburbs created by larger Cities, to carry excess population and spread their cultures. * 750 TE ** Airhaven is mobilised and airborne. * 900/926 TE ** A miniature Ice Age occurs, resulting in the infamous Iron Winter in TE 919. Grimsby is sunk by Pack Ice, and numerous towns and cities in the North are either snowed in or forced to move south in search of prey. ** Increased volcanic activity in the North makes large areas of the Frost Barrens impassible. * 957 TE ** 22nd September: Nimrod Pennyroyal is born. * 992 TE ** Tom Natsworthy and Hester Shaw are born. * 997-998 TE ** The Big Tilt occurs in London, causing numerous deaths and severely damaging the city itself. Thaddeus Valentine becomes Head Historian, having coordinated rescue and fire-fighting teams and risked his own life to rescue survivors from the rubble. * 1007 TE ** Beginning of Mortal Engines * 1008 TE **''13th Floor Elevator'' is shot down shortly before the destruction of London. **London is destroyed by MEDUSA overloading.Mortal Engines * 1009 TE ** Beginning of Predator's Gold * 1010 TE ** Anchorage settles on Vineland, becoming the first Traction City to become static. ** Wren Natsworthy is born. * 1015 TE ** Fishcake is born. * 1025 TE ** Beginning of Infernal Devices * 1026 TE ** Beginning of A Darkling Plain ** ODIN is used by Stalker Fang. ** ODIN is destroyed. ** Tom and Hester die. ** Oenone Zero disbands the Green Storm and reforms the Anti-Traction League. * 1027 TE ** Wren and Theo leave New London in the north a year later, and go to Zagwa to see Theo's family. When Airhaven arrives, Wren and Theo buy a new airship with Wolf’s expedition money, calling it the Jenny Haniver II and become air-traders. * 1030 TE ** End of Tractionism started by Murnau settling down on a hill somewhere in central Europe. * 1040 TE ** The last traction cities either settled down or ran out of fuel. * Post-1040 TE ** Wren dies. ** Shrike reawakens and tells the story References Category:Events Category:Era